


Triad

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Smut, Time Turner, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a relationship between three people be sexy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triad

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

When I wake, the first thing I see is them making love. They are so beautiful together. The long sensual kisses, the soft caresses, the slow movements of their bodies entice and arouse. The passion that exists between them overwhelms me at times. They deny this of course. Again and again they have sworn there is no attraction between them. Only their devotion to me allows them to tolerate the other's presence. I have discovered that this is just not true. Whatever they feel for me is easily matched by the intensity of the emotion between them.

I have shared love with both of them separately and together but there is magic in watching them like this. It fills me with joy and with hope. If this is to last, I cannot be the only thing that binds us. With nothing between them, I would become a prize to be fought over and the relationship would dissolve into open warfare. I don't want that.

I love them both. I need them both. Each, fulfills some deep need of mine that the other can't. They tried hard enough each in turn but it just didn't work. Only when we are three do I find contentment. It is selfish of me but I no longer care. I was lucky they loved me enough to consent to this. Luckier still that the relationship is working.

With a sigh and a gasp, they reach their completion. I lay there smiling while they kiss and whisper endearments to each other. I am content to merely watch but then someone murmurs 'look who's awake.' And they hold their hands out to me.

I slid eagerly across the bed to entwine myself with them. A mouth finds mine and then another. Hands roam over my body. Passion begins to spike and I surrender without a thought. Fingers tease and stroke. One kisses while the other whispers words of love into my ear only to trade places anew. Our bodies rub together voluptuously, setting my body on fire.

They bring me to the brink and pull back once and then again. I am begging as they take me to the pinnacle. This time they withhold nothing and I scream my release into their mouths. We cuddle together sated and content.

I may be selfish. I may be indecent. I may be a fool. I may be all these things and more but I cannot regret it. Love like this should never be forsaken. I love them, they love me and they love each other. Nothing else can ever matter more.


End file.
